fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mushroom Kingdom Warriors (Thingoverse)/Mario
Mario is one of the starting characters of Walnort War, and acts as a "jack of all trades" characters. He's quick on his feet and most of his combos allow him to bounce into the air to juggle foes. When wielding the Fire Flower, Mario has the potential to cover a lot of area with fireballs. With the Cape Feather, Mario excels at speed and zips around the area, hitting foes with strikes that require more precision. Moveset Fire Flower (credit to sombody495) The Fire Flower is Mario's first weapon. It doesn't feature many unique abilities, but it is good if you wish to have a ranged attack along with your melee. *X - Mario whips his hands back before throwing them out in front of him, sending out a singular fireball the bounces around. *YYYYY - Mario first punches with a hook, then lunges forward with his other hand. From there, he sweeps his leg forward, then forward again, then finishes with a powerful punch. *YX - Mario hooks, then uppercuts his opponent. If the player is holding X, they can fly into the air with the force of their punch, enabling him to perform an air combo. *YYX - Mario hooks, then straight lunges, then tosses three fireballs forward. *YYYX - Mario hooks, straight lunges, sweeps the ground with a leg, and then leaps forward, kicking outwards. *YYYYX - Mario hooks, straight lunges, sweeps the ground, sweeps the ground again, and then leaps into the air before stomping down, creating an AOE attack around where he stomps. Cape Feather (credit to sombody495) With the cape feather, Mario can zip around at high speeds, zipping through the air like a bird. The feather's attacks are more focused and concentrated, so players will have to put in a little more effort to hit as many enemies as possible. *X - Mario spirals forward a short distance like a bullet. *YYYYY - Mario glides forward, ramming into anyone in front of him, before doing a vertical spin kick, he then spins forward, kicking around himself, then whips his cape in a circle, then flicks it forward to deliver a powerful finishing blow. *YX - Mario rams into anyone in front of him, then spins upwards, his cape carrying anyone in range upwards. *YYX - Mario rams forth, performs a vertical spin kick, then sharply whips his cape from left to right, smacking anyone he hit in the air. *YYYX - Mario rams forth, performs a vertical spin kick, spin kicks forward, then flips upwards, his kick carrying anyone in front of and behind him upwards. This has greater range than YX, but it can't hit anyone on his sides. *YYYYX - Mario rams forth, performs a vertical spin kick, spin kicks forward, whips his cape in a circle, then breaks into a full sprint, damaging anyone in his path. Costumes (images needed) Normal 8 bit overalls Red suit (all red clothing) Movie Suit Category:Subpages Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Thing's things